disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Character All-Stars Park
Character All-Stars Park '''(shortly known as '''CASP, and commonly known as CASP Resort) is an amusement park and entertainment complex located at Caracas, Venezuela containing attractions based on world's famous animation, video game and comic properties such as Disney, Universal Studios, Warner Bros., MGM, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, 20th Century Fox, Sony, etc. The resort and park is owned and operated independently by CASP Entertainment, Ltd.' '(Trade as: CASP), under license from various companies worldwide. However, most of the attractions at the CASP are in operational by various attraction operators (e.g. Walt Disney Imagineering and Universal Creative). The park has heavily taken a stand against Venezuela's communism party, stating that "Every vote counts, the new changes will make CASP, well... not CASP no more" Promotional info Caracas, Venezuela proudly to presents, Character All-Stars Park (CASP), a largest theme park, which is much fun than Disney and Universal Studios, showcasing lands, rides and attractions featuring your all-time favorite characters from Disney, Pixar, Universal, Warner Bros. Sony Pictures, and others, that're all perfectly fun for the entire family. Theme park The CASP theme park divided into nine areas. Main Character Street The park's main entrance. Champion's Tower - A 173 feet tall tower, with a outside deck featuring a view at the whole park. Map Info: Reach on top of the park's iconic tower for a good view of CASP. Height Restriction: 31" Anime Highway To Freedom - A steel floorless dive roller coaster that is located at the middle of the area and features the characters of Dragon Ball Super, One Punch Man and Natutro Shippeien. Map Info: Ride through action with your favorite anime characters. Height restriction: 57" The History of Cartoons - A metal wing hyper coaster themed around the history of All- Star Cartoon characters. Map Info: Ride through the timeline of cartoons past to present. Height restriction: 47" Mega Spin - An indoor spinning ride themed as a game show. Map Info: Be part of the game show contestant as you go for a twisting spin! Height restriction: 39" Kubo's Adventure - A dark ride based on Kubo and the Two Strings. Map Info: Take a journey to the ancient Japan through the story of Kubo, a young boy who is willing to become a legendary Samurai warrior. Height restriction: 42" The Other World Adventure of Coraline '- a dark ride based on 2009 animated film ''Coraline. '''Map Info: '''Go through the door to the Other World where you explore around the garden, be amazed with the circus of jumping mice, and escape from Coraline's villainous Other Mother. '''Height Restriction: 30" The Imaginary World of Winsor McCay '- a museum dedicated to the works of Winsor McCay. '''Map Info: '''Learn more about Winsor McCay and his works such as ''Gertie the Dinosaur, Little Nemo, and more. '''Height Restriction: 32" An American Tail Live '''- a live stage show based on the ''An American Tail ''franchise. '''Map info: '''Sing along with Fievel, his family and his friends for the "mouse"-ical experience of America. '''Height Restriction: 33" Thomas and Friends: The Great Race 4D - TBA. Map Info: Join Thomas as he races. Height restriction: 36" Postman Pat Experience - Height Restriction: 37" Superhero Zone Based on superhero comics from Marvel and DC Comics, divided with two sub-zones. 'DC Comics Zone' Attractions Superman's Flight - A steel roller coaster based on the world-famous DC superhero of the sane name. Map Info: Fly in the sky with the Man of Steel himself. Height restriction: 54" Batman: The Musical - A live stage show based on the Adventures of the Dark Knight himself. Map Info: Batman goes on a mission to stop the villans from taking over Gotham City in a action packed song fulled adventure. Height Restriction: 29" Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission - A looping coaster featuring characters from the 2011 movie. Map Info: Become a member of the Green Lantern Corps and take in this thrilling mission. Height restriction: 48" Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War - A simulator ride including the plot of the 2017 movie. Map Info: A action-packed 5D experience awaits as you join Wonder Woman in her very first solo outing, featuring footage from the superhero movie. Height restriction: 40" Justice League: The First Battle '''- A wooden, metal and steel dive hyper coaster based on the 2017 movie. ' '''Map Info:' The Justice League is calling on you to defend the world from a evil villain in this breathtaking ride. Height restriction: 56" Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain - A spinning Gravitor-like ride themed around the 2016 movie "Suicide Squad". Map Info: It's going to be thrilling when you spin. Height restriction: 60" Cyborg: The Forces of Evil - A steel go-kart coaster starring Cyborg form the upcoming 2019 movie. Map Info: Do battle with Cyborg in order to TBA. Height restriction: 52" The CW Superheros: Bonds Across Time - A indoor duelling hyper coaster that's lets visitors join forces with the superheroes of The CW. Map Info: The CW will never be the same as TBA. Height restriction: 50" DC Rebirth: Legends of The Universe - An omega coaster themed around the 2016 crossover event DC Rebirth. Map Info: ''' The New 52 get some mega shakeups as TBA. '''Height restriction: 40" Aquaman's Splashdown Coaster - 'A log ride/coaster hybrid with hairpin turns. '''Height restriction: '''51" 'Marvel Zone Iron Man: Ultron Revolution - A inverted roller coaster based on Avengers: Age of Ultron. Map Info: Hang out with Iron Man on this thrilling suspended coaster. Height restriction: 42" The Incredible Hulk: Black Horizon - An metal powered suspected roller coaster that ties in to the 2008 movie. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 55" Thor: Battle of Earth - An Wild Mouse dive roller coaster featuring the almighty hero himself. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 38" Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission: BREAKOUT! - An drop tower ride featuring the Guardians of the Galaxy. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 56" Ant-Man and the Wasp: State of The Ant Union - An floorless wing coaster featuring the characters of the upcoming 2018 movie. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 42" Captain America: Battle Frontier - An steel hyper coaster featuring Captain America and based on the 2016 movie Captain America: Civil War. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 57" Doctor Strange: Hope Not Lost - A dark ride featuring the plot of the 2016 movie. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 36" Spider-Man and Black Panther: Heroes in Action - A hyper wing dive coaster featuring the characters of the upcoming 2017 and 2018 movies. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 53" Captain Marvel: War On Infnite Worlds - A Spin-Sanity ride featuring Captain Marvel. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 59" Marvel NOW!: A New Age Begins - An omega coaster themed around the 2016 crossover event. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 40" Captain Marvel Coaster - Height Restriction: 58" 'Animation Movieland' The Land Before Time Coaster- '''A mirror (right turns are left, vice versa) of Revenge of the Mummy with land before time theming. '''Height Restriction: 41" DreamWorks Experiance Based on DreamWorks Animation properties Attractions Shrek 4D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek.'' Map info: See all directions with Shrek and Pals. Height Restriction: 28" Donkey Live Map info: '''TBA '''Height Restriction: 27" Madagascar: A Crate Adventure - A boat/dark ride that goes through the events of the original Madagascar film.Theme: ''Madagascar.'' Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 40" The Incredible Journey of the Croods '- a 3D motion based dark ride. '''Map info: TBA Theme: ' ''The Croods. Height restriction: 40" 'Over the Hedge 4D '- A 4D motion simulator ride based on the 2006 film with the same name Theme:' ''DreamWork's ''Over the Hedge. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 40" I Like To Move It! Move It! '-' '''A dance party hosted by King Julian '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Madagascar '''Height restriction: 26" Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure '''- a 3D motion based dark ride based on Kung Fu Panda. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 44" Turbo Racers A go-kart ride based on the 2013 movie Turbo. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 47" Home: The Live show - TBA Height Restriction: 25" Shark Tale 7D - a 7D Motion simulator ride based on Shark Tale Height Restriction: 24" Trolls Live - TBA Height Restriction: 23" The Boss Coaster - Height Restriction - 52" Illumination City Based on Illumination Entertainment animated films. Attractions Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem '- a simulator ride based on the ''Despicable Me franchise. '''Theme: ''Despicable Me''. Map info: '''Join Gru, his daughter and the mischievous yellow minions in this hilarious and heartwarming ride. '''Height Restriction: '''40" '''Club Minions - a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. Map info: '''TBA Height Restriction: 21" '''Super Silly Coaster - An TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 38" Minions Trio Coaster - a triple roller coaster themed to the yellow minions. Map info: Choose either Bob, Stuart or Kevin coaster for this zany ride in deferent speed and height. Height restriction: 40" (Bob), 44" (Stuart), 48" (Kevin) Secret Life Of Pets Dark Ride (Height Restriction: 20") Blue Sky Land Themed to Blue Sky franchises. Attractions Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall '-' '''A log fume based on The Ice Age franchise. '''Map Info: TBA Theme: '''Ice Age. '''Height restriction: 45" Rio: A Bird's Journey '''- a dark ride featuring the characters from Rio and Rio 2. '''Map Info: TBA Theme: Rio. Height restriction: 34" Robots: From Zero to Hero - TBA Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 44" Epic: Bugs Vs Evil - TBA Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 42" 'Sony Pictures Animation Zone' The Emoji Coaster (Height Restriction: 21") Disney Kingdom Based on Disney feature animated franchises. Attractions Frozen Ever After '''- TBA '''Map info: '''TBA '''Height Restriction: 35" Dumbo Flight '- TBA. '''Map info: '''Take flight with Dumbo Height Restriction: 20" '''Pooh's Hunny Hunt '- TBA. 'Map info: '''Help Pooh to jounery through the Hunderd Acre Wood to search for honey. Height Restriction: 19" '''Tour Through Zootopia '- aN TBA 'Map info: '''TBA Height Restriction: 18" '''Disney Princess: The Royal Celebration '- TBA 'Map info: '''TBA Height Restriction: 17" '''Wreck-It Ralph VR Experience '- TBA '''Map info: '''TBA '''Height Restriction: 48" Bolt 4D '''- a 4D motion simulator based on Bolt. Map info: Help Bolt and his gang to defeat Dr. Calico. Height restriction: 44" '''Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway - '''A mirrored version of the DHS version. Height Restriction: 15" '''Pixar Place Themed to Pixar films. Attractions Toy Story Mania - Map info: Play on the old boardwalk with Woody, Buzz and other Pals from the highest rated trilogy on Rotten Tomatoes! Height Restriction: 14" Inside Out: The Mind Tour - Map info: '''TBA Height restriction: 43" '''The Good Dinosaur Adventure - Map info: '''TBA Height Restriction: 13" '''Monsters Inc.: Mike's Comedy Show at the Laugh Floor - Map info: '''TBA Height Restriction: 12" '''Brave: The Musical - Map info: '''TBA Height Restriction: 11" '''Up: The Ride - Map info: '''TBA Height Restriction: 10" '''Radiator Spring Racers - Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 40" Coco: An Mexican Adventure - Map info: 'TBA Height Restriction 9" '''It's Tough to Be a Bug! '- '''Map info: See all the bugs you want and need without getting... well... bugged. Height Restriction 8" Finding Dory: The 6D Experience - Map info: '''TBA Height Restriction 7" '''Warner Bros. Animation Studio Lot Based on WB animated works. It also three sub-areas such as Looney Tunes Studio, Hanna-Barbera Studio, and The Lego Studio Attractions Storks: Special Delivery - a flying roller coaster based on a 2016 film Storks. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 44" Smallfoot: The 9D Experience - Map info: '''TBA Height Restriction 6" '''Teen Titans GO: DC Superheroes VS Darksled! - Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 47" Looney Tunes Studio Based on everyone's favorite classic cartoon shorts. Attractions Looney Tunes: The Ride 4D - Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 40" Bugs and Daffy Live! - a holographic live show starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Map info: '''TBA Height Restriction: 5" '''Duck Dodgers' Space Rocket Plunge - a steel roller-coaster hosted by Daffy Duck as Duck Dodgers. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Theme: Duck Dodgers Foghorn Leghorn's Play Barn - a kids' playground hosted by Forghorn Leghorn. Map info: '''Explore, I say, explore and play around Foghorn's barnyard. '''Height Restriction: 3" Hanna-Barbera Studio Meet the families of the past, future and mystery in this wonderful land of 60s and 70s prime time gold. Attractions Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase - Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 40" (Jerry car) 2" (Tom car) S.C.O.O.D's Haunted Maze Adventure '- an interactive indoor haunted house-style maze featuring Scooby Doo. '''Map info: '''Join Scooby Doo and the gang as you go through the haunted house, solving mysteries and capture those scary monsters. Zoiks! Height Restriction: 1" '''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera '- TBA '''Theme: '''Hanna-Barbera cartoons Map Info: Join your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars on a big adventure. '''Height restriction: 40" The Lego Studio Based on the brick toy, Play Well! Attractions The Lego Movie 4D: A New Adventure - Map info: '''TBA '''The Lego Batman Ride - Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 48" Ninjago and The Shadow Ninja - Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 46" The Funny Village Themed to newspaper comic strips. Garfield Live! - Map info: See Everyone's Favorite cat as he appears live. Garfield-Odie Coaster - a twin wild mouse roller coaster. Height restriction: 48" Nermal's Cutest Coaster - Height restriction: 36" Snoopy's Flying Doghouse - Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 45" Big Nate: The Ride - a dark ride based on a comic strip of the same name. Map info: '''TBA '''FoxTrot FoxCoaster - '''A Vekoma Junior Coaster '''Arcade Avenue Based on video games and arcades from Nintendo, SEGA, Namco, Capcom, Square Enix, Activision Blizzard, Sony's Playstation, and Konami. Attractions Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D '- a 3D simulator ride based on Sega's ''Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is presented by SEGA. '''Map info: See all 4 Directions with heroes from Tec Toy's Sonic franchise. Height restriction: 40" Super Mario Bros: The Ride '- a dark ride based on ''Mario series. 'Map info: '''Join Mario and Luigi as you venture through the Mashroom Kingdom to rescue Princess Peach from the dastardly king Bowser. 'The Squid Sisters Live - TBA. Map info: '''Hang on to Your Tentacles because the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, is about to perform you in this nighttime rave dance party experience. Stay Fresh! '''Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Duel Coaster - A dueling omega coaster featuring the characters of Pokemon Sun and Moon. Map Info: '''Choose either Solgaleo or Lunala for the dueling rollercoaster experience. '''Height restriction: 46" Metal Gear Solid: Night Ops - a seasonal indoor interactive 3D shooter walkthrough attraction based on Metal Gear Solid. It occurs every night. The attraction is unsuitable for guest under 16. Map info: ''' TBA '''Yo-Kai Watch: Fury Boat - a log flume water ride themed to Yo-Kai Watch franchise. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 45" Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XV World of Final Fantasy Kingdom Hearts *The Last of Us *Call of Duty Zelda: The Boat Ride (Formerly Zelda River Rapids) Junior Characters Playzone Based preschool cartoon franchises such as Nick Jr., Disney Junior, Dr. Seuss and DHX. Littlest Pet Shop The Ride Disney Junior Live on Stage The Cat in the Hat Knows About That! Live Jake and the Neverland Pirates Play Ship Sofia's Castle Blue's House TV Characters Fair Based on TV cartoons like The Simpsons, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Disney Channel/Disney XD. The Simpsons Ride '''- A simulation ride based on Fox's long running primetime cartoon series of the same name. '''Map Info: Crash through Krustyland with your favotie family of Springfield. Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Height restriction: 40" Gumball 4D Steven Universe Teenager Mutant Ninja Turtles Spongebob's Super Splashing Boat Ride Uncle Grandpa's Cartoon Adventure Star vs The Forses of Evil: Sea of Trouble The 7D Mine Train SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Jellyfish Rescue '- A 4D show based on Nickelodeon's animated show ''SpongeBob SquarePants. '''Map Info: Get ready for the zaniest 4D undersea experience with SpongeBob and the gang as they about to save Jellyfish Fields from Plankton. Height restriction: 40" Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War We Bare Bears Milo Murphy's Law Dragon Ball Super Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice 4D The Loud House: Loud Indoor Coaster - A indoor dive coaster based on Nick's The Loud House. Map Info: Take on a crazy and "Loud"est ride with the Loud family! Height restriction: 40" The Powerpuff Girls: Slumber Party Panic! - An Omnimover, Roller Coaster hybrid, can be considered a spinning coaster. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 47" Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake '- a 3D motion simulator based on Cartoon Network's ''Adventure Time. '''Map info: '''Board on a rocket to help Finn and Jake to a flight chase through the Land of Ooo to stop the Ice King and save Princess Bubblegum. '''Height restriction: 40" Regalr Show: Space Drop of Doom My Little Pony: The Ride My Little Pony: The Coaster Camp Everfree Train Ride Future Worn! Phinas and Ferb Wander over Yonder Gravity Falls: Log Flume Adventure '''- An TBA. '''Height restriction: 46" CASP Splash Park Conected to CASP theme park is a water park houses with water-based attractions. Rides * The Wacky Races: Waterslide Cliff - A Proslide Octopus Racer * Donkey Kong's Big Barrel - A ProSlide Tornado 60, first in South America * Goofy's How To River Raft - A ProSlide BehemothBowl + TornadoWave, a clone of the over georgia version, but with special lighting by Polin and a speaker that Bill Farmer voices Goofy in english, also optional spanish dialog by an unknown voice actor. * Porky Pig's ExCalibur - A ProSlide Trapdoor + ProBowl - Must be a strong swimmer to ride * CASPer's Ghostly Rafts - A ProSlide Mammoth in the dark theme to Casper the ghost. CASP City Complex CASP's retailing, dinning and entertainment downtown district nearly located at the CASP theme park. It's similar to Disney downtown and Universal CityWalk chain. Attractions and entertainment * AMC Theaters All-Star 50 - A movie cinema that shows movies as part of AMC Theaters. Map Info: TBA * South Park: The Musical - Uncut & Uncencored '- a musical comedy show based on Comedy Central's cartoon series, ''South Park. The show is limited for adults age 18+. 'Map Info: '''Come on down to South Park for the hilarious and bazaar musical twist! Tickets are on sale now! '''Parental Advisory: '''Containing explicit content. Everybody under 18 are not allowed. '''Time schedule: '''10:00 pm - 11:00 pm, 12:00 am - 1:00 am, 2:00 am - 3: 00 am *'Club RawStyle - A music club featuring Hardstyle, Rawstyle, Hardcore, Frencecore, and Rawcore. Map Info: TBA Restaurants * McDonald's * Subway Hotels, spas, and recreations CASP Hotel This hotel has the highest TA rating, with a 4.7. Annual events Animelebration A nighttime fan event dedicated to Japanese anime and manga. It aimed at primarily to die-hard otaku community and it is containing with seasonal attraction based on non-hentai anime franchises and characters including One Piece, Vocaloid/Hatsune Miku, Naruto, etc. It occurs weekend nights of February. Brosur info: '''TBA. '''Slogan: '''TBA. '''Sponsered by: HL Boulton International Trade Attractions and shows for the event TBA Anime-themed attraction still open during the event TBA Anime characters appearance TBA The Festival of Food & Wine TBA Party RawStyle TBA. It occurs Monday nights of May. Video Game Fan Celebration TBA CASP Halloween Nights TBA CASP Christmas Wonderland TBA New Year TBA Passes CASPass TBA CASPeedy Pass TBA List of attractions that CASPeedy Passes are available TBA Trivia TBA Poll Did you like Character All-Stars Park? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Disney properties at outside theme parks Category:Universal properties at outside theme parks Category:Universal Category:Disney Category:Warner Bros. Category:Sony Category:Nintendo Category:Fox Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Article under construction Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Venezuela Category:CASP